Current technologies surrounding storage device aggregation are commonly based on Block level virtualization techniques using a Storage Virtualization Manager-like (SVM) appliance. Presently, clustering across multiple arrays require dedicated specialized hardware and/or a proprietary software solution on the IO path in order to present aggregated resources from multiple arrays in a clustered environment.
Such solutions may work only across storage arrays that have common protocols across IO paths. Further, current technologies may require either client agents and/or Data Path Modules (DPM) for provisioning IO path management in a virtualized environment. As such, aggregated resources having diverse protocols may require complex setup and management operations by an end-user.